


Daffodil

by LayMeDownToSpace (IGotTooMuchLove)



Series: It started with... [4]
Category: South Park
Genre: Bruises, Car Accidents, Gen, M/M, Major Character Injury, Near Death Experiences, POV Kenny, South Park: The Fractured But Whole, South Park: The Stick of Truth mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 20:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14340171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGotTooMuchLove/pseuds/LayMeDownToSpace
Summary: Kenny goes to visit the New Kid and brings a small flower with himself.





	Daffodil

**Author's Note:**

> And the series of Kenny being a sap continues.  
> Enjoy!  
> Not beta-read. WE DIE LIKE MEN.  
> UPDATE (30th July,2018): Fixed some sentences, added missed words... hopefully, i didn't miss any more of them.  
> Update: **I probably should inform that I made a Twitter account where I promote my stories and have polls and other discussions about future stories. Hope you guys check that out as well[twitter](https://twitter.com/LayMeDown2Space)**

"Kenny, where are you going?" mom asked peeking from the kitchen as I was quietly reaching for the handle of the front door.

Busted. After a certain little accident mom started to monitor my moves more carefully. I couldn't really blame her for it. I wanted to leave the house in peace but seemed like today wasn't going to go according to plan. I should have just left through the window.

"Out, mom. Going to visit the New Kid"

"Oh," said she in solemn tone. "Say hello to him from me," chirped Karen appearing behind mom.

"Be back home earlier today, Ken."

I only nodded at my mom and sister as I left my house. Along the way I picked a daffodil that seemed like it was moments away from blooming. Silly but I think you might like it.

\---

One would think that Death smelled like decay, decomposing corpses or something else incredibly disgusting but to me that son of a bitch always stank of those super cheap and questionable quality colognes which were somehow popular among old people. Might actually explain the stench at Shady Acres. That shitlord must either be a regular there or is trying to convince those people to think that it is one of them. However the situation that I'm in... that we are in... right now is rather problematic.

Well, Buttlord, apparently you really are a douchebag. The worst type of douchebag too. Still can't believe that while Cartman was being a dick to you during the Stick of Truth game, he was right on this.

Unlike everyone in South Park, which includes you too, idiot, I can't die so what you did was stupid beyond words. Then again, I can't even ask you to explain yourself... the Farting Vigilante never talks, does he? If you do though, none of us have heard you speak, Douchebag. Jumping in front of that car to save me was really unnecessary.

Although I can't see Death right this moment, I might as well be drilling holes at that bottom bitch with my gaze to where I believe it is standing near your bed. At least, where that certain stench was the strongest.

Nurses don't usually let anyone beside close family into the intensive care unit but your parents came over to visit. They saw me pacing around the hospital and just told the staff I was their 'son' as well. It was clear that none of the nurses had believed it however didn't ask questions and let me go with them.

"We appreciate that you came to visit him, Kenny," your mom said in a weak and tired voice but gave me a light half-hug. I didn't like how she sounded. No doubt you wouldn't as well. "He would be happy to see you."

I'm sure that your mom was just being nice but it made me wonder. Would you be happy to see me? Would you be angry that I dared to show my face here? Well, you can't really answer that at the moment. To be honest, I imagine you being furious with me for not paying attention to the road. Then again, I know you wouldn't. No, I actually don't know, you're still a mystery for me. However what I do know is that my imagination is trying to guilt-trip me.

I tried to hide my surprise the best way I could because I was pretty certain that your parents didn't even know me, let alone my name. Did you ever mention me to them?

"I.. thank you, Mrs Tyla," I mumbled, taking of my hood. I really didn't know what to tell your family or where to look so I just stared at your face. Although I somehow hoped to see you a little swollen or even looking thinner, you just seemed like you were sleeping, with blue, purple and yellow bruises all over you.

"Don't look so sad, champ," your dad spoke in a similar tone. "We don't blame you for what happened. I'm sure whippersnapper doesn't either."

I felt like they should have blamed me for what happened to you but your parents almost seemed happy to see me here with them. Maybe they needed somebody else to be in their company. "The class misses him," I said lamely.

It wasn't a lie. At least, not completely. Although Cartman is usually a dick without any sensibility, everyone had decided to put off the superhero game... much to Cartman's chagrin. Everyone agreed it was wrong playing it without you. Even Butters put off his villain character.

Of course, I miss you the most.

Right now I wish I had your amazing time fart magic skills, Buttlord. Maybe then I could have stopped you from doing the incredibly stupid. Maybe I would have died in the process and although I promised to try to stay alive for you, it would have been the better alternative. I would have just woken up like I always do and lived another day. You probably wouldn't have remembered my death but then I wouldn't have to see you lying unconscious in a hospital bed. Your parents wouldn't have left with sadness and worry written all over their faces.

I still don't understand why you did it, New Kid. I'm not worthy enough for you to throw your own life away. I know that the kiss was a silent statement but... I won't lie, I've tried to look at my dad's erotica magazines. Yeah, I know, not exactly right for the moment, wanted to use the 'I'm just an pervy hormone-ridden preteen' excuse but even a nice set of big titties or booty didn't help me. They didn't occupy me the way I wanted. I wanted to forget for a moment and yet... My mind would still go directly to you, to the accident.

My thoughts would return to what shouldn't have happened. The screeching of tires, smell of blood, and that crunching sound of bones had decided to stay with me for a while. I'm still surprised that I haven't had nightmares from it. My sleep is peaceful and that peace actually makes me feel guilty, New Kid. I wish I could actually cry about it but... nothing. I feel too empty at the moment. You deserve somebody better than this... than me.

In this moment, I realize just how fragile life is. Not only yours but everyone's around me. It's sad to realize the truth of it through somebody else's experience since death isn't real for me. I can die as many times as I want to without a care but when it's you who tries to prevent it by almost dying, it gave me a different perspective.

Right now I'm as useless as ever. I wish I could see you wake up, or give my hand an angry squeeze or... just anything really. I just want you conscious. Seeing all those bandages and bruises just makes me feel uneasy.

Usually a week isn't that long and most of us hope that weekend comes so that we could sleep in longer at home. However you being here unconscious for a week feels like forever. I wish I had been smart enough to make you a 'get well soon' card before coming to visit you but I didn't have anything to make it from. Hell, I really didn't expect to get anywhere near you.

Yet, all I could bring was a daffodil, like the one you gave me during the Stick of Truth. Back then I thought it was a silly but cute gesture since you were just being a true knight in shining armor and giving the princess a flower. Though, I still kept it as a reminder. However, now my opinion on the matter has changed. I want for that seemingly insignificant flower to stay alive long enough to bloom right before you wake up.

"Don't you dare die on me, New Kid," I said as I placed a kiss on your bruised hand. It was turning yellow in small places which was better than seeing the whole purple bruise. Although I still could smell Death standing nearby, I believed that you were going to be okay. You just had to, New Kid.

"If I'll have to bargain with Death, Satan or God... I would do it anyway, dude. No matter how scared I would be."

**Author's Note:**

> I can already hear you calling me evil for what I have done. You're welcome, by the way.  
> Thank you for reading!  
> Comments are always welcome and appreciated!!!


End file.
